First
by Kitten Meru
Summary: First time with his lover.


"What are you doing?" came Harry's curious question.

Severus had Harry shirtless on his bed, and he was currently removing the young man's pants.

"Exploring." came his short reply.

Harry was a virgin. Not only that, but Harry was completely innocent. Barely 17, and he didn't know anything about sex. He knew that it was ok to love someone male if you were male, but beyond that, he didn't know anything.

"Why?"

"Because I way to know all of you."

Severus gently finished removing Harry's pants and stared at the naked teen before him. He gently ran his hand over the taut muscles of his stomach, up over his chest to his neck. He leaned forward and kissed the centre of his chest and just leaned his head against it, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I love you so much." He said softly. Harry smiled softly in return and repeated the words back to his love with true emotion.

"I love you, Severus."

Severus brought one hand up to gently brush Harry's face, loving the way it felt, loving how the boy lend into the touch, loving how perfect they seemed together. Neither thought anyone would ever love them, but together they felt more loved than anyone else.

Severus sat back on his knees and placed his hands on Harry's hips. The boy's length was semi-hard, and it was beautiful. It was ever so tempting to reach out and touch it, but they'd never gone farther than touching innocent skin before. He wondered if it was improper at this stage, but he decided to touch it, assured that if it was unwelcome, Harry would say so.

At the first touch, Harry gasped and flinched away from his touch.

"Not ok?" he asked.

Harry looked down at his cock, wide-eyed and scared.

"What was that?" he breathed.

Severus was reminded again how innocent his love was.

"It felt good, didn't it?" he asked softly.

Harry looked up at the older man and nodded slowly.

"I can make you feel very good. If you'll let me." he offered.

After a moment of silence, Harry nodded and lay down flat.

Severus leaned over Harry, and slowly took the hard length of flesh in his hand. He squeezed it and he heard Harry moan underneath him. The boy's head was thrown backwards and his back arched slightly. He ran his thumb over the head with some pressure and delighted in the sounds he pulled from Harry.

"Gods. Why does that feel so good?"

"It's sex, sex feels good."

Harry raised his head questioningly. "This is sex? I thought sex was…" he blushed slightly. "I thought sex was when a penis entered a vagina. It's to make babies." he said softly, embarrassed. "This isn't anything like that."

Severus smiled fondly at him. "That is sex, yes. But men can also have sex. And while this may not be intercourse, it is all part of the act of sex."

"Is that what you want? To have intercourse?" Harry didn't seem surprised or wary, just curious.

"I do want that. But only if you want that." he replied, running his hand over the hard cock again, squeezing and pumping lightly.

Harry moaned and threw his head back again, panting. "Yes. I love you, and sex is something you do with someone you love when you want to feel good. I want that. I don't know how though."

"Don't worry, I can show you."

The process was very slow. But neither of them cared. Severus spent a lot of time running his hands over Harry's body, enjoying the feel of it under his palms. He enjoyed the fluttering in his chest that arose when he considered that this was the man he loved, and this man was giving everything he was to him, and only him.

Severus eventually retrieved some lube and set to preparing his love. As with most virgins, first penetration was painful. after a while, Harry became more and more stretched, Severus' fingers working wonders to play his body just right.

"This seems weird, Sev."

"I know it does. But it still feels good, doesn't it?" he replied, lifting himself up, positioning his own hard cock at his love's entrance.

"It does, at times. Really good. Other times it doesn't."

"I'll try my best to make most of it feel really good. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Severus pushed in slowly, enjoying the feel of his new lover. The tight heat was like nothing he'd ever felt. He'd never had a virgin before, so that was probably part of it. But there was also the fact that he's never been with anyone he truly loved. Sex with someone you didn't love was good, but nothing beat the combination of arousal and love, a feeling that tingled across your skin and delved deep into your bones, filling you with a warm feeling on top of the waves of pure pleasure.

"Oh merlin! that stings."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please no. I love you, I want this."

Severus frowned slightly. "Do you want this only because you think you're supposed to want this, knowing that you love me?"

"No, no that isn't it. I love you set, I want to be with you, like this, always. I want to show you how much I love you, and I'm ready for this. It just - it stings. I should get used to it soon."

Severus nodded and he stayed still for a few moments. When he felt his lover was ready, he pushed further in.

For many long minutes, they pushing against other, but also with each other. Like a perfect machine they moved, complimenting each other and working against each other just right. They panted and thrust, muttered endearments and whispered love.

They came together and felt as if they had become one being, fitting together and moving in unison.

Severus collapsed beside Harry and they breathe heavily together for long moments. They had almost fallen asleep together when Harry rolled over and held Severus close.

"That was the most wonderful I've ever felt. It was also the most awkward I have ever felt. But it was still wonderful."

"you will undoubtedly hurt in the morning. But I can help you with that."

"Thanks, Sev. I love you."

"I love you, as well."

They held each other close and stay like that all night. Come the morning, they set out to do their individual dutes. Severus had potion supplies to restock, and Harry had quidditch. Harry was thankful for the pain potion Sev had given him, otherwise it would have been impossible for him to sit astride a broom handle.

"You seem happy today, Harry." Hermione had commented later that day.

"I am." he replied simply.

"That's good, I'm happy then."

It was a good day


End file.
